Luna de Medianoche
by sueale
Summary: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Te apuesto que no. ¿Pero y si tuvieras solo una noche para averiguarlo?   One-shot. Naru/Saku.


Estoy de regreso con un one-shot nuevo, estos son mi especialidad porque no tengo que dedicarles tanto tiempo, solo unas cuantas horas de trabajo. Y aunque tiene pinta de historia, creanme no lo es. En fin, se las dejo para que ustedes mismos juzguen y evaluen, no hay mejores jueces que los lectores jeje.

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE KISHI-SAMA.**

* * *

**SÓLO UNA NOCHE**

_Enfermera de día. Prostituta de noche. Y él… tan sólo un soldado._

El cielo lloraba aquélla gélida noche de invierno. La lluvia caía a cántaros sobre la ciudad envuelta bajo un manto de oscuridad, donde sólo los puntos luminosos de las farolas iluminaban las calles vacías. Ni siquiera las estrellas adornaban el firmamento, las nubes cubriendo su resplandor celestial.

Un relámpago descendió de las alturas en ese momento, revelando durante unos segundos la figura de un hombre que caminaba tranquilamente aún con el furioso silbido del viento azotando sobre su cabeza.

Y es que aquél chico no tenía ya nada que perder. Creía que lo había visto todo durante la guerra: había contemplado ingentes cantidades de sangre circulando debajo de sus pies, había escuchado las súplicas y los gritos de desesperación de compatriotas y enemigos y sabía que independientemente del bando en el que hubieran estado luchando, sus voces sonaban igual… teñidas con el mismo dolor. Incluso había visto morir a su amigo entre sus brazos, teniendo que ser testigo de cómo la vida escapaba de su cuerpo… lenta pero inevitablemente.

Tal vez fuera por ello que su expresión había perdido la contagiosa alegría que tenía en otros tiempos. Tal vez por eso sus ojos azules se habían cubierto de tristeza y de pena… una pena que ya se había arraigado en su corazón. Apenas alzó la vista para mirar el destartalado letrero que colgaba lúgubremente sobre un tugurio de mala muerte, allá donde los soldados iban a desahogar sus frustraciones y a encontrar un poco de distracción.

Tiempo atrás, cuando recién se enlistó en el ejército de Konoha se había prometido que jamás visitaría un lugar como ese. Pero ahora, habiendo contemplado tanto horror y tanta agonía, dejaría esa promesa atrás… tal y como había hecho con su inocencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó la despostillada puerta de madera y penetró en el umbral. El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por un gran candelabro que colgaba desde el techo, con las vacilantes llamas de las velas que aún quedaban prendidas formando extrañas sombras sobre las paredes.

- Buenas noches, señor – saludó la encargada del lugar. Naruto respondió con un gruñido y se acercó hasta la barra tras la cual estaba recargada una mujer madura de cabellera rubia. – A estas horas no hay mucha variedad, pero…

- Muchas gracias – cortó Naruto con frialdad, depositando unas cuantas monedas sobre el mostrador. Fue sólo entonces, cuando la mujer se incorporó para guardar el dinero en una pequeña caja de metal, que el chico se fijó en sus opulentos pechos. La sensación de estar siendo observado lo obligó a levantar la mirada, incómodo, topándose en el camino con unos iris color chocolate que chispeaban divertidos.

- Yo sólo administro el lugar, querido – comentó con una risita. – La mercancía está allá – dijo señalando hacia las espaldas del chico. – Aunque, si me permites la observación ¿no estás tu muy pequeño para estar en un lugar así? – Naruto contestó con un bufido, dándose la media vuelta para examinar el resto del recinto. – A propósito mi nombre es Tsunade.

Pero él ya no estaba escuchando. En el momento en que entornó los ojos para adaptarse a la penumbra que reinaba en el burdel, su atención había sido atraída inmediatamente por una bellísima muchacha que no tendría más edad que él: unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que rodeaban una diminuta mesita dispuesta justo en el centro, sobre un tapete de estilo oriental.

Naruto la devoró con la mirada, admirando la perfección de aquél frágil cuerpo y quedando hechizado por la inocencia que destilaba aquélla criatura. Miraba distraídamente hacia fuera por la ventana, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado, dejando que una cortina de rosados cabellos cayera provocativamente sobre su rostro de delicadas facciones.

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella, casi flotando sintiéndose parte de un sueño imposible, más cerca de una fantasía que de la misma realidad. Cuando ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, sintió que el corazón se le detenía por espacio de unos segundos. La fuerza de aquéllos ojos verdes lo dejó sin aliento, casi como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en medio del pecho. Parpadeó, confundido, en un intento por despejarse las ideas.

La joven se levantó inmediatamente y se adelantó unos pasos, para tomarlo suavemente de la mano. Su rostro dejaba entrever una profunda tristeza, una emoción que Naruto no podía leer pero que por alguna razón le hacía pensar que jamás encontraría a una chica tan espléndida como aquélla. Se dejó guiar, como un niño extasiado ante la promesa de una golosina, tras unas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Al pasar de nuevo junto al mostrador, su cerebro apenas registró la voz de la encargada.

- Esta vez no lo eches a perder por favor, Sakura.

Sakura… un nombre que pese a parecerle hermoso, no terminaba de hacerle justicia a la sublime belleza de aquélla chica. Lentamente, ella lo arrastró hasta una cama que tenía el tamaño justo para albergar a dos amantes entre sus sábanas. Él se sentó, todavía mareado por la intensidad de un sentimiento que comenzaba a brotar en su interior.

Ella, sin embargo, se quedó de pie frente a él, con una expresión que indicaba claramente que le repugnaba estar allí y que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar.

- Te-te llamas Sakura ¿verdad? –. Hilar aquélla sencilla frase coherente le había costado un trabajo inhumano, pero al menos sus palabras habían salido claras de sus labios.

- Sí – respondió ella, cortante. Comenzó a desatarse su blusa, que ya para esos momentos estaba bastante arrugada, como si varias manos más la hubieran recorrido antes. Pero el joven la detuvo, tomándola de los brazos.

Se fijó detenidamente en su atuendo, que básicamente consistía en una pequeña minifalda negra y una diadema con orejas de conejito, que le daban un aire de ternura que contrastaba fuertemente con el ambiente lujurioso de aquél lugar. Hizo que se sentara a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Con la otra mano, tocó suavemente su mejilla. Apenas un roce, una sutil caricia… pero lo suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

- ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda como tú en un lugar tan horrible como éste? – le preguntó, sintiéndose conmovido por el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba incontrolablemente bajo sus manos. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con un hombre y si lo estaba, evidentemente le desagradaba.

- Yo… estoy tratando de conseguir un poco de dinero – contestó ella en un susurro.

- ¿Quieres escaparte de aquí y conseguir un trabajo digno? – inquirió Naruto con sumo tacto.

- No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que, aunque no lo aparente, yo de día soy enfermera – respondió la joven, mirándose el regazo y apretando los puños. – He visto desfilar por el hospital en el que trabajo multitud de heridos de guerra… decenas y decenas de hombres que mueren por falta de medicamento y por la mala calidad de las instalaciones. Yo… estoy cansada de pasarme largas jornadas trabajando, sufriendo por ellos, tratando de devolverles la vida para que al final se mueran frente a mis narices… entre mis brazos… sin poder brindarles más que palabras de consuelo, porque ni siquiera tenemos con qué aliviar su dolor -. Dichas estas palabras la joven, rompió a llorar, estrujando el bajo de su blusa entre sus manos y arrugándola todavía más.

Naruto permaneció en silencio un momento, pensativo. Entonces, la miró. Observó cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban por los costados de su rostro y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía. Habiendo sido entrenado para controlar sus emociones y que éstas no interfirieran a la hora de empuñar un kunai y sostenerlo firmemente aún cuando éste se empapara de sangre, esa nueva sensación estremeciendo el interior de su pecho lo desconcertó. No recordaba la última vez que había experimentado algo así.

Instintivamente abrazó a aquélla muchacha, que aún en medio de la peor de las guerras, era capaz de conservar su humanidad y de entibiar su corazón que se había congelado ante los horrores que había tenido que presenciar. Esa joven que lejos de participar en una masacre, salvaba las vidas que tal vez él mismo había segado.

- Sé de lo que hablas y también sé lo que se siente – le dijo él, recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. – Soy soldado – aclaró, cuando la chica alzó la vista mirándolo con escepticismo.

- Y ¿por qué? -. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas puras, adquirieron un punto de dureza que rayaba en la rabia. - ¿Acaso disfrutas al ver morir a alguien? ¿Se siente bien cuando los atraviesas con tu espada? ¿O es que a ti también te han metido esas ideas en la cabeza de que todo es por tu patria? -. Se separó de él, confrontándolo con expresión desafiante. A Naruto aquéllas ofensas sólo le arrancaron una amarga sonrisa.

- No, me enlisté en el ejército de Konoha por mi propia voluntad. Crecí huérfano y detestado por los aldeanos de mi pueblo creía que la única manera de ganarme su respeto era convirtiéndome en un héroe de guerra. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró. – Pero me equivoqué. Tan sólo fui a tirarme de cabeza en un infierno del que ahora ya no encuentro la salida. He perdido a los únicos amigos que hice y créeme cuando te digo que las voces de las personas a las que he matado me persiguen en mis pesadillas. Desde que asesiné a alguien por primera vez no he logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo y cargaré con esa culpa por el resto de mi vida. Pero ahora… sólo puedo esperar a que todo esto acabe y pensar que de algún modo, estoy defendiendo a mi aldea.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero su mirada pasó de la ira a algo parecido a la compasión. Su expresión volvió a tener ese aire de inocencia que a Naruto tanto lo derretía. Habían pasado años desde que había visto por última vez ese gesto dibujado en el rostro de una chica. Y varias jóvenes habían pasado ya por su lecho, algunas prostitutas baratas de una sola noche, otras, relaciones fallidas de mayor o menor duración. Pero jamás se había topado con la ternura y bondad que derrochaban los ojos de aquélla niña.

- Ven aquí pequeña – le dijo él, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Ella, con su eterna ingenuidad, obedeció. Entonces, tomó dulcemente su rostro y unió sus labios con los de la chica, en un beso casi desprovisto de pasión pero cargado de cariño. Sakura respondió a él, sin saber muy bien por qué. Detestaba su trabajo y cuando salía en las madrugadas de aquél burdel, se sentía sucia y repugnante. Casi nunca podía evitar que lágrimas de asco se derramaran por su cara cuando llegaba a bañarse al hospital, como si aquél líquido pudiera, de alguna manera, ser el bálsamo que borrara las huellas de la noche anterior. Es por eso que se había jurado a sí misma que entregaría su cuerpo las veces que hicieran falta para conseguir el dinero que sus enfermos necesitaban, pero jamás daría su corazón.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ahora, besando con fervor a un hombre que acababa de conocer… compartiendo con él más que unas horas de su tiempo, más que un pedazo de su piel: una unión que nunca antes había sentido. Sin embargo, eso terminó pronto. Él se separó bruscamente y se incorporó, dándole la espalda.

- Considéralo como un regalo de despedida – dijo, sin encararla todavía.

- ¿No vas a… - preguntó ella, confundida.

- No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras Sakura-chan… simplemente no podría. Y sé que este trabajo te repugna, así que no te tocaré.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando sintió que algo lo detenía. Alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, fuerte y desesperadamente.

- No te vayas todavía por favor… Yo – la joven tragó saliva, nerviosa – quiero compartir esto contigo. Aunque sea sólo una noche… aunque no te vuelva a ver – suplicó con voz ahogada.

Naruto se contuvo, apretando los puños, hasta que ya no pudo más. No tenía idea de si existía el amor a primera vista, o si se podía enamorar de una completa desconocida, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y la cargó de regreso a la cama nada de esto tuvo importancia.

No recordaba si había amado alguna vez o sentido por alguien algo más que apego, pero cuando besó sus labios una vez más y descendió a lo largo de su cuello, estaba seguro de que ninguna otra mujer lo atraería de esa manera y que nadie más le despertaría ese deseo de permanecer junto a ella durante tiempo indefinido y de protegerla… como fuera.

Cuando comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, dejando un camino de húmedos besos por sus hombros y sus brazos, Naruto ya no pensaba más. Aquélla chica lo hacía perderse de un modo aterrador, aquéllos ojos lo invitaban a sumergirse en un mar de color jade, en un oasis de tranquilidad que no había conocido jamás. Una cálida sensación se elevó desde su vientre a través de su espalda, sacudiéndolo por dentro como una dulce descarga y haciendo vibrar cada centímetro de su piel.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la marea de sensaciones que las devotas caricias del rubio le provocaban. Jamás imaginó llegar a sentirse tan cómoda y protegida entre los brazos de un hombre, y ahora se descubría a sí misma entregándose por completo a uno por voluntad y no por necesidad. Cuando el sostén de la chica cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto una figura esbelta y tal vez demasiado delgada, las manos del joven ascendieron lentamente por sus costados, trazando un camino de caricias y arrancando uno que otro suspiro de su boca. Suspiros que eran rápidamente acallados por los hambrientos labios de su amante.

Naruto se despojó de su camiseta negra, deteniendo tan sólo por unos instantes el suministro constante de besos y con delicadeza al principio y ferocidad después, abrazó la cintura de la joven, eliminando la distancia que había entre los dos. Ya sin barreras físicas que los separaran la piel de ambos chicos se fundió como si fuera una sola, aumentando todavía más la temperatura y encendiéndose con el fuego de las vehementes caricias.

El rubio la tumbó sobre la cama y a tirones logró arrancarle la minifalda, mientras la chica hacía lo mismo con sus pantalones. Y una vez que la tuvo a su merced, Naruto se tomó su tiempo para observarla con atención. El cuerpo de la joven no era la de una adolescente de diecinueve años, sino que estaba bastante maltrecho y magullado, surcado por cicatrices y cubierto de hematomas por todos lados. Huellas de los brutales encuentros que había tenido con otros hombres, con menos sutileza y mucha más prisa que él.

Al verlo, algo dentro del chico se encendió. Una amarga rabia que sólo sentía cuando veía caer a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla. Deslizó sus labios por las heridas, como si con el amor que con sus besos le brindaba, pudiera curarlas una a una. Podía sentir a la chica estremeciéndose extasiada bajo él, una figura tan pequeña y delicada que temía romperla si daba rienda suelta a la intensidad del deseo que lo abrasaba por dentro.

Por eso cada uno de sus movimientos era suave y controlado, dándole la sensación a la joven de una ternura que nadie se había molestado en tenerle en ocasiones anteriores. Una ternura que llegó hasta su corazón, y cuyo calor se extendió por su alma como elixir milagroso, resanando todo el dolor y la tristeza que se habían arraigado en ella. Y mientras Naruto la besaba de pies a cabeza, acariciándola con boca y manos ella le pasó los dedos por los dorados cabellos, desordenándolos aún más y obligándolo a subir hasta sus labios, para besarlos una vez más.

Recorrió su espalda y palpó tímidamente las múltiples cicatrices que la cruzaban. Se sintió morir en sus brazos y creyó por un instante, llegar al cielo hasta rozarlo. Miró entonces, los ojos azules de su amante que la observaban con una mezcla de fascinación y ternura y detectó en ellos la llama ardiente de la pasión. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo llenó de besos una y otra vez, deteniéndose por segundos en sus labios hasta que lo sintió penetrar dentro de ella. En aquél momento no sólo se unieron dos cuerpos, sino que se fundieron dos almas que alcanzaron el éxtasis a un mismo tiempo.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándose a su cintura y dejándose inundar por el dulce aroma de la joven. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento y tratando de olvidar que aquello sólo duraría por una noche. "Déjate los besos para los enamorados, que esto es cuestión de una sola noche" se recordó a sí mismo, reviviendo las palabras que su mejor amigo le había dicho la primera vez que lo metió a un burdel. "Son sólo prostitutas… nada más que eso".

Pero él no podía pensar así de ella. Sakura era más que eso, más que todas aquéllas chicas que se dedicaban a cobrar por entregar su cuerpo. Él podía sentirlo… ella tenía un futuro, tenía una carrera y mucho más allá de eso tenía la voluntad y la entereza para salir adelante en un mundo que se caía a pedazos día tras día en un hospital sumergido en el hedor de la sangre y el sudor. Tenía un corazón latiendo tras esa expresión de desdicha y sus ojos seguían conservando un poco de la chispa que él mismo había perdido la primera vez que se le fue encima a un hombre, kunai en mano.

Alzó el rostro y vio el de la pequeña enfermera, y una vez más, algo dentro de él se conmovió profundamente. Se acostó a su lado, apartando unos mechones de color rosado que le cubrían la cara y acarició su mejilla con cuidado.

- Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo – le susurró, depositando un beso sobre su frente. Ella lo miró, con la inocencia latiendo en su mirada jade.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Te lo juro… cuando todo esto termine regresaré por ti y te llevaré lejos. Nos iremos de aquí hasta un lugar tranquilo, cerca del mar si quieres o en mitad del bosque. Haremos una cabaña y… viviremos tranquilos. Olvidaremos que nos conocimos en un tugurio y sólo quedará el recuerdo de este encuentro – murmuró él. Ella bajó la cabeza y lentamente asintió. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Quería creer en sus propias palabras. Eso fue lo que pensaba Naruto mientras se vestía rápidamente. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que habría un futuro después de toda esa masacre. Pero dentro de él sabía que aquélla promesa era tan débil como la flama de una vela en medio de una tormenta. Él mismo no sabría si sobreviviría a la guerra, y si lo hacía, temía pensar que tal vez no la encontraría a ella. Esa idea lo volvía loco, porque ahora ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo seguir si tenía que separarse de su lado.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus ropas en silencio. Ella también sabía lo inverosímil que era aquél juramento, pero sentía que debía aferrarse a una esperanza para levantarse en la mañana y seguir con su trabajo. De algún lado tenía que sacar la fortaleza para seguir observando cómo las personas seguían muriendo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para salvarlos. Porque ya había agotado su fuerza de voluntad, ya no se sentía capaz de salir adelante. Y más allá de la guerra, si es que sobrevivía a ella, se abría un futuro incierto cubierto de tinieblas y seguramente de soledad.

Justo antes de irse, el chico se dio la vuelta y se sacó todo el dinero que traía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. No era mucho, pero era más de lo que ella ganaba en dos noches de trabajo. Todo lo vació sobre las palmas de la joven, ante su escandalizada mirada.

- Todo esto te pertenece. Sé que le darás un buen uso -. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo cuando alzó la vista para encararlo, desconcertada.

Ella se lo guardó en una pequeña bolsa que había sobre una mesa colocada junto a la cama y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del local. Una vez allí, Naruto la miró por última vez. Se inclinó un poco y la tomó de los brazos. Se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios con los suyos. Pensó que si se quedaba más tiempo no sería capaz de irse. Pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza y profundizó aquél beso, transformándolo en un último arrebato de pasión.

La determinación del rubio flaqueó en aquél momento y por un momento se sintió capaz de mandar el mundo al diablo con tal de permanecer así abrazados bajo el azote de la lluvia. Pero una chispa de consciencia se abrió paso en su cerebro y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se apartó de ella, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y se fue.

Sin mirar atrás ni por un solo instante se alejó rápidamente de aquél burdel, con la terrible certeza de que estaba dejando atrás el paraíso para zambullirse de nuevo en el infierno. Regresaría por ella, se dijo a sí mismo en ese momento. No importaba el cómo pero regresaría a su lado y se la llevaría lejos de allí. Si no cumplía esa meta, entonces su vida ya no tendría sentido. Se maldijo entre dientes, acordándose de la advertencia de su amigo: "Jamás te enamores de una prostituta. Será tu perdición." Pero él no había podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, cuando se dio cuenta… ya estaba enamorado.

Sakura, por su parte se quedó en el umbral del burdel aún mucho después de que la silueta del chico desapareciera al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Se quedó hasta que la lluvia empapó sus ropas y la dejó temblando de frío. Porque por primera vez no sentía alivio al ver partir a un hombre… sino un terrible vacío.

* * *

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, no sé por qué no la había publicado antes si ya tiene varios ayeres que la escribí, pero bueno, revisando mis documentos la encontré y quise compartírselas. De menos espero que el tiempo que les robó leer esto haya valido la pena y aunque sea solo un poquito llegue a conmoverlos.

Matta ne!


End file.
